another screwed up Inuyasha story
by Fluffys gurl
Summary: another screwed up story of Inuyasha- read at your own risk! don't read if you dont like!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha OK hey everybody this is Fluffys gurl speaking and at your service!! This is my second fic. If you want to read my first fic its called -Inuyashas betrayal., Sesshoumarus true love.- ok anyways to this story, if you want laughs this is the story to read!! OK here it goes, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was the middle of the night, all was peacfull in Inuyashas forest except for the people at Keades hut........ "You little bitches get back here, I am gonna kill you with my wind tunnel !!!!!! Wind tunnel activite!!" Miroku screamed at the little dulplicates of Shippo." Mother fucker I am gonna kill you Shippo, one of your bitch dulplicates just smacked into my face!!" As Miroku was sucking the duplicates of Shippo up, Miroku missed one and it slammed into his face." Ahh, all the little bitches are gone, Shippo where are you, Shippo where are you .I need to kick your ass! Oh well I guess he's not here, I'll go I'll go masturbate." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Kouga's cave.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " Ok Shippo I got you everything you ordered." "Thanks Kouga!" Shippo left Kougas cave with Kirara and met up with Naraku. "Your late bitch!!!!!!" "Sorry Shippo I had to do a few blow jobs on 14th street to get some money." "Well did you get the money??" "Ya I did, now give me my weed please!" "Ok here you go, that will cost you 5 jewel shards." " Umm, Shippo there's a little problem." " Well what the fuck is it it ?" "I only have 6 Jewel shards and there all fused together.The only way I could give them to you is if you did me a favor." " What kind of favor???"Shippo asked curiously. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back To Miroku masturbating ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Oh yes god I gotta go faster! I'm almost there! Just a little bit more!!! God, a mans best friend is his right hand!!" As Miroku was screaming he woke up Sango so she went out side to see what the screaming was about. "Oh gods just a little more I'm so close!!" "Is that you Miroku?" "Umm yes "Miroku said in a embarrassed out of breath voice. "Whats wrong? You seem out of breath and it's the middle of the night." Sango was becoming worried that something happened to Miroku. "Nothings wrong Sango." ( Ya right!) Miroku thought to himself. ( I want Sango to fuck me like there's no tomorrow! ) " Ok Miroku if there's nothing wrong then I'm going back to bed." ( Miroku its now or never, ask her!!) " Wait Sango. May I ask you something?" "Yes, what is it Miroku?" "Will you bear me a child?" "Yes!!!" Sango screamed in excitement. " I would love to bear a child for you!! I thought you would never ask me! Now fuck me Miroku! Fuck me with that 12" dick of yours!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Shippo and Naraku.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Oh yes faster!!! Faster!!! " Naraku screamed. "Say my name bitch!" "Ship- Ship-" " I said say my name while I'm giving you a hand job bitch !!" "SHIPPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" As Naraku screamed Shippos name in pure pleasure,Shippo had other ideas. "Get on all fours bitch!" Shippo said. " Why?" Naraku asked puzzling. " I want to fuck you up the ass like the dirty white monkey you are!!!!" " Ok Shippo, but please use protection I don't want to get pregnant!" " Ok Naraku I will." As Naraku got down on all fours, Shippo placed a --- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Small condom on his peanut size dick. " Yes , you like that don't you Bitch!" Screamed Shippo. "Do I like what?" "I'm ass fucking you you Bitch!" "Well I cant feel a thing. Will you go deeper and harder Please !!!PLEASE SHIPPO!" "I'm doing the best I can!"Shippo said furousily. "Well its not good enough! I'll go to someone else to get better ass fucking then you !" With that said Naraku gave Shippo the 6 jewel shards and disappeared in his cloud of poison,leaving Shippo alone. "SLUT!!!!! Your such a dirty monkey slut! I hope you get pregnant bitch!!! And Join the K.K.K.!!" Shippo picked up the 6 jewel shards and left with Kirara ( who was waiting patiently while Shippo and Naraku did there thing.) back to Inuyashas forest. ~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Miroku and Sango fucking~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The sun was setting at Keades hut and Miroku and Sango were still at it.Inuyasha couldn't take the noise any more so he went to sit in the god tree.Inuyasha was thinking to himself-( I really need to bring Kikyo back to life.She smells like shit, I can barley breath around her.I cant fuck her cause she will break if I put any pressure any where on her.)Inuyasha stopped thinking cause he thought he seen shippo and Kirara ( Wait that is him.) " Shippo, down here."Inuyasha yelled at shippo waving his hand to come down here. "Kirara will you go down to Inuyasha I need to give him the Jewel shards I collected.Kirara then flew and landed next to the god tree where Inuyasha was sitting. "Inuyasha I got 6 more jewel shards." Shippo said as he hopped on to the tree and sat down next to Inuyasha. "Are you serious? That's all we need to complete the Shikon no tama!" Inuyasha was very excited. "We gotta go get Kagome,She will be so excited! Lets go get her Shippo." "We cant remember,she with Sesshoumaru.She told use not to get her for a week.She has a book that said 10,000 different ways to have sex. That might take awhile." Shippo said "O.K well I guess we can wait a week or two and then go get her." Inuyasha said to shippo,but found out he fell asleep already.Inuyasha thought to himself (Shippo is so inocent.) Then Inuyasha fell asleep. Ok that's it hope you like it,please review!!Lots of love Fluffys gurl. Oh ya I am still deciding if I am gonna Wright another chapter. Bye! 


	2. READ VERY IMPORTANT!

A.N (sorry people, I hate these too, you know, when it looks like a real chapter and its really an authors note?) sorry I have not posted the next chapter yet but my computer crashed and I'm using a friends. I promise the next chapter will be up by Saturday afternoon. I'm doing the best I can!!!!! Lots of love, Fluffys gurl (My best friend Fuzzys gurl helped me a lot on this fic) 


End file.
